homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112315-Horrible Knowledge Terrifying Reality
23:26:25 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling tenaciousGregarity TG at 23:26 -- 23:27:05 GG: Mr. Batson. May. I. Inquire. How. Things. Are. In. The. Current. Moment? 23:27:55 TG: things are cool 23:28:04 TG: im working on arms for Eribus 23:28:13 TG: we get along 23:28:32 TG: still scared as hell but at least the fear is unplaced 23:28:42 GG: Ah. That. Is. Most. Excellent. To. Hear.... Especially. The. Arms. For. Mr. Moirai.... Paper. Is. Not. Very. Durable.... 23:29:26 TG: so I told him 23:30:00 TG: I kinda wanna give him a one-shot heat cannon but he should get used to it first 23:30:47 GG: I. Would. First. Worry. About. Giving. Him. A. Functional. Arm. First. Before. Going. For. Additional. Abilities.... 23:31:01 GG: Unless. He. Is. Willing. To. Wait. 23:31:08 TG: right, right 23:31:21 TG: I just want him to be able to truly protect himself 23:31:37 TG: if it were me I'd be super scared if my arms were paper 23:32:29 GG: Out. Of. Curiosity.... How. Much. Do. You. Know. Of. The. Current. Situation? 23:33:14 TG: uh 23:33:23 GG: I. Mean. In. General.... Nothing. Else. Has. Happened. With. Mr. Moirai.... Well. He. Did. Get. Thrown. About. At. One. Point. But.... 23:33:50 TG: Jack and the other twinks are making things hard for us because we keep messing with them and they keep messing with us 23:34:05 TG: but we can still move forward with the game with dome caution and planning 23:34:09 TG: right? 23:34:21 GG: Unfortunately. Another. Mistake. Was. Made.... 23:35:58 TG: oh no 23:36:04 TG: what happened? 23:36:17 GG: It. Is. A. Bit. Of. A. Story.... 23:36:30 GG: There. Are. Worst. Things. Than. The. Twinks.... 23:36:47 TG: oh what the fuck 23:36:55 TG: what could be worse 23:36:59 GG: Horror. Terrors.... 23:37:09 TG: what the hell are those 23:37:36 GG: Something. More. Powerful.... 23:37:40 GG: And. More. Ancient. 23:38:04 GG: I. Do. Not. Fully. Understand. Them. Myself.... Though. I. Will. Be. Fixing. That. Soon. Enough. With. Research.... 23:38:44 GG: But. Mr. Aesona. Had. Attempted. To. Make. A. Deal. With. One.... It. Backfired. And. Conditions. That. Were. Not. Agreed. Upon. Were. Applied.... 23:39:02 GG: As. It. Stands. Miss. Aaisha'S. Dreamself. Was. Taken. By. Them.... 23:39:15 TG: so they're like 23:39:26 TG: dark eldritch gods? 23:39:46 GG: Yes. That. Seems. To. Be. An. Apt. Description. 23:40:06 TG: oh fuck 23:40:11 TG: how are we supposed to 23:40:14 TG: oh fuck 23:40:19 TG: this is it isn't it 23:40:22 TG: the end 23:40:25 GG: No. It. Is. Not. The. End. Yet. 23:40:27 TG: game over 23:40:31 GG: They. Are. Bound. By. Rules. 23:40:45 GG: And. I. Will. Uncover. Those. Rules. 23:40:55 TG: they're dark fucking gods how do they have rules to follow 23:41:03 GG: I. Do. Not. Understand. 23:41:05 GG: But. They. Do. 23:42:23 TG: this is 23:42:29 TG: too much for me 23:42:33 TG: for us 23:42:35 TG: for anyone 23:42:47 GG: All. Is. Not. Lost. Yet.... 23:43:05 GG: We. Just. Need. To. Work. Together. Better. 23:43:11 TG: Serios I know you're trying man but we are royally fucked 23:43:34 TG: Between the HorrorTerrors and the Twinks 23:43:52 TG: it's like this game was designed to be unwinnabke 23:43:58 TG: unwinnable* 23:44:21 GG: I. Doubt. That. Is. True. Mr. Batson.... 23:44:33 GG: But. More. Than. Ever. We. Need. Information. 23:44:37 GG: And. To. Share. Information. 23:45:10 GG: As. It. Stood. Normally. The. Horror. Terrors. Would. Not. Be. A. Problem. But. With. Miss. Aaisha'S. Dreamself. They. Have. A. Way. To. Act. Through. Her.... 23:45:34 TG: a lot of the people don't even know I exist 23:45:41 TG: or any of us 23:45:47 GG: Then. Make. Yourself. Known. 23:45:50 TG: how can we all come together? 23:46:05 GG: We. Are. Already. Gathering. A. Team. Meeting. With. Representatives.... 23:46:51 GG: I. Had. Thought. Your. Representatives. Were. Already. Chosen.... 23:47:08 GG: With. Your. Team'S. Representation. At. The. Pre.-Meeting. Memo. 23:47:20 TG: I wasn't told any of this 23:47:37 GG: Then. The. First. Thing. You. Must. Do. Is. Start. Talking. With. Your. Team. 23:49:08 TG: I don't understand why I wasn't told that this meeting was even happening 23:49:26 GG: Well. Have. You. Been. Talking. With. Your. Team? 23:50:28 GG: Or. Have. You. Been. Nervous. Like. You. Were. With. Talking. With. Your. Sprite? 23:50:28 TG: we hung out not too long ago 23:51:14 GG: Well. The. Pre.-Meeting. Did. Not. Happen. That. Long. Ago.... They. Were. Likely. Waiting. To. Give. You. The. Full. Information. From. The. Actual. Meeting.... 23:52:09 TG: that's bullshit they just didn't see the point in telling me 23:52:43 TG: spewing all this shit about how I'm an important member of the team and they don't even tell me sshit 23:53:00 GG: Well. Admittedly. You. Can. Also. Be. Rather.... Excitable.... 23:53:30 GG: But. I. Had. Figured. That. Some. Information. Needs. To. Start. Being. Told. Now. So. That. Mistakes. Can. Not. Happen. Twice.... 23:53:49 GG: Or. Perhaps. For. The. First. Time. 23:54:32 TG: this is 23:54:41 TG: this is just a huge mess isn't it 23:54:56 GG: Not. Yet. 23:55:01 GG: Not. Fully. 23:56:04 TG: well ninety percent of this is just pure bullshit and a sign of the end 23:56:16 TG: just when I started to get used to this shit 23:56:35 GG: It. Is. Not. Yet. Happening. To. You. Yet. Mr. Batson.... 23:56:57 GG: And. With. Luck. Your. Team. Will. Be. Kept. Out. Of. These. Troubles. For. A. Little. While. Longer.... 23:58:49 GG: If. Anything. Your. Team. And. Miss. Liskar'S. Team. Might. Have. The. Best. Chance. Of. Making. It. Through. All. This.... 23:59:43 TG: .... 23:59:54 TG: no more death 00:00:01 TG: not if I can help 00:00:08 GG: That. Is. The. Idea. We. All. Have. Mr. Batson. 00:00:13 TG: I want us all to make it through 00:00:23 GG: As. Do. I.... 00:01:23 TG: well 00:01:27 TG: fuck 00:01:32 TG: what do we do now? 00:01:45 GG: For. Now. Just. Keep. Focused. On. The. Goals. Of. Your. Planets.... 00:02:40 GG: Though. If. You. See. A. Flying. Troll. Girl.... That. Would. Be. Aaisha'S. Dream. Self. And. You. Should. Leave. That. To. Miss. Fenrix.... 00:03:02 TG: how can I just sit here and fuck around while dark gods are coming for us??? 00:03:17 GG: They. Are. Not. Coming. For. Us. Directly.... 00:04:09 GG: And. All. We. Can. Do. Is. Focus. On. What. Can. Be. Done. Immediately.... Though. As. These. Team. Rep. Meetings. Happen. We. May. Be. Able. To. Plan. Further. 00:04:38 TG: why send reps? why not all of us? 00:04:55 GG: It. Would. Be. Rather. Chaotic. With. So. Many. People. Talking. At. Once. 00:05:15 GG: And. The. Information. Need. To. Be. Made. Clear. 00:06:00 TG: I think we should make a point of meet everyone face to face and learning to work as a big team. 00:06:41 GG: It. Would. Not. Work. To. Have. Everyone. At. Once.... Though. The. Team. Reps. Can. Be. Changed. Out. Per. Planet.... 00:13:40 TG: if we really wanna combat this threat we have to learn to work as a unit 00:14:01 GG: First. Focus. On. The. Small. Unit. 00:14:11 GG: Acting. With. Our. Own. Teams. 00:14:46 GG: After. The. Bonds. Of. Understanding. Are. Formed. There. We. Can. Work. With. Acting. As. A. Bigger. Unit. 00:15:02 TG: just like you said before 00:15:11 TG: baby steps 00:15:18 GG: Essentially. 00:16:30 TG: I gotta tell you man I 00:16:47 TG: I'm really really really really really really really scared 00:17:01 GG: Do. Not. Let. The. Fear. Control. You. 00:17:19 GG: And. Do. Not. Do. Something. Foolish. Like. Punch. Another. Window. 00:17:23 TG: I can barely handle leaving my home but now dark fucking gods are abducting our friends 00:17:49 GG: Only. Through. Vague. Interpretations. Of. Their. Rules... 00:17:57 GG: And. Noone. Else. Is. Going. To. Make. A. Deal. With. Them.... 00:18:51 TG: I hope so 00:19:38 GG: For. Now. Do. Not. Worry.... It. Does. Not. Help. To. Worry. On. Events. You. Can. Not. Change. Yet. 00:20:15 TG: this is 00:20:22 TG: fuck. 00:20:30 TG: I hate his feeling. 00:21:01 GG: I. Would. Hate. To. Find. The. Person. Who. Did. Not. Hate. That. Feeling.... 00:21:17 GG: They. Would. Frighten. Me. More. Than. The. Horror. Terrors.... 00:23:29 TG: this* 00:23:41 TG: thank you Serios 00:23:53 TG: for telling me. 00:23:58 GG: It. Is. No. Trouble. Mr. Batson.... 00:26:24 TG: do you need to up 00:26:28 TG: Um*)) 00:26:34 TG: vent? 00:27:08 GG: At. The. Moment. I. Have. No. Need. To. Vent.... I. Had. Already. Vented. My. Frustrations. At. Mr. Aesona. For. What. Had. Happened.... 00:28:25 GG: For. Now. I. Need. To. Try. Again. To. Sleep. So. I. Can. Research.... And. If. Not. That. I. Need. To. Find. Where. In. This. House. Madame. Cenero. And. Miss. Suproc. Are.... 00:28:51 GG: I. Believe. They. Both. Have. Not. Been. Informed. Of. All. The. Events.... 00:29:32 TG: have you talked to Lorrea? 00:30:36 GG: Not. Directly.... She. Was. One. Of. The. Two. Of. Your. Team. That. Was. At. The. Pre.-Meeting. Though.... 00:31:37 TG: when was this? 00:31:51 GG: Once. Again. Not. That. Long. Ago. 00:32:27 GG: It. Was. Not. The. Official. Team. Rep. Meeting. Though.... 00:33:05 TG: I see. 00:35:23 TG: I'll try and see you there. 00:36:00 GG: I. Do. Not. Think. You. Would. Be. Going. To. This. Coming. One. Though.... 00:36:30 TG: was that already decided? 00:37:02 GG: Well. The. Pre.-Meeting. Did. Have. The. Representatives. That. Would. Be. In. The. Upcoming. Meeting.... 00:37:24 TG: oh. I see. next time then 00:38:27 GG: Perhaps. So.... 00:38:50 TG: I'll talk to you soon. 00:39:02 TG: contact me if you need something 00:39:12 GG: I. Will. Indeed. Do. So.... 00:39:19 GG: Stay. Well. Mr. Batson. 00:39:37 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling tenaciousGregarity TG at 00:39 -- Category:Arty Category:Serios